


Zed/Vaughn drabbles

by Octopocalypse



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: So I used to write a lot of fanfic based on rps from an old rp account of mine and... I decided to compile them on here so they wouldn't get lost in the demolition of that blog lol.I don't write for Borderlands any more, and I probably wont ever again... unless I do.Please enjoy a time in which I did.





	1. Mount-Zed's Ass

Vaughn pressed his hand in between the older mans shoulder blades, holding him down against the table. Now that he had Zed where he wanted him he was suddenly aware of his certain… Short comings. The doctor growled impatiently, and Vaughn was finding it hard to concentrate as it was; without the man wiggling his hips like that.

“Careful…” Vaughn started, trying to buy time “You’re starting to look desperate.” He strained up on his toes but it was no use, the man was still a good head taller.

“Yer fault…” Zed grumbled from the table. “Fuckin tease,” He cussed, trying to thrust back against him. Vaughn silenced him with a slick finger against his hole, but it wasn’t long before Zed was struggling against him again, twisting to see what was taking so long.

“Cut the shit kid, you know i’m more then ready…” He complained.

And at that Vaughn pulled away, taking a full step back. Zed twisted his head around, worry evident in his face, he was about to apologize for whatever he had done wrong when Vaughn barked the order.

“Floor,” Was all he said. 

And the doctor didn’t need more than that to get down on the ground and almost grovel before him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t stoop so low, would never humiliate himself like this. But these were not normal circumstances. Vaughn was not NORMAL circumstances.

The smaller man resumed the position, to much of Zeds delight, pressing the doctor this time, into the cold tile rather then the table. He pushed the mans knees apart, wider, wider, until he was at a more suitable height. It was still a stretch, and Vaughn was forced to raise himself, crouching rather then kneeling. It was a bit awkward, but things between them were never less than awkward.

Finally Vaughn pressed the burning, flushed tip of his cock against Zed’s wet, complaint hole.

“Ffffuuck-” Zed groaned low in his throat as the other slid his length in. Vaughn readjusted and Zed chuckled at his struggle to stay upright. Small hands slid up his back in retort, fingers curled around his neck and pushed down. Zed let out another guttural moan as the man shifted all his weight down on him and began driving in deeper. 

He didn’t choke him outright, just put enough pressure to make breathing laborious. Just enough pressure to make things fun.

Zed gasped, and wheezed and groaned and Vaughn quickened the pace, pulling back as he thrusted forward, driving deeper and deeper. His feet slipped, and he struggled for purchase against the floor, sweat slick thighs pressing against sweat slick thighs. One hand moved from neck to hair and tugged, Zed let out a warning growl in response. Not because he didn’t like it, just to remind the younger man who was really in charge.

A sudden smack across his bottom had Zed’s mind reeling out of focus, shocked and aroused by the retaliation. Each trust was driving him harder and harder into the floor, and he could already feel the bruises forming on his shoulders and collar bone where they took the brunt of the force.

Vaughn’s hands returned to the doctors throat, pressing tighter than before, more weight pressed down on him as the other man grew tired. Each thrust had him jerked in two directions; forward into the hands that pulled forcefully back.

Eventually Zed realized the other man’s movements becoming less rhythmic, more desperate, and he struggled against the hands when he realized why.

“Vaughn… No- Don’t you… Dare,” Came breathless plea after breathless plea. Zed felt his own dick throbbing with heat and need but his squirming seemed to only egg the young man on.

Zed could only kneel complacently while the other jerked and moaned above him. Vaughn eventually shuddered to a stop, and Zed could feel the dull throbbing of his cock inside him, emptying itself shamelessly.

Hands loosened their grip on his aching throat and Vaughn slid out, leaving the old man feeling more then empty.

“Y’ lil’ shi…” Zed groaned, accent thick with exhaustion and disappointment. He was cut off however when he felt the wet heat of the other mans tongue press into him.

The doctor let out a moan, eyes rolling back as soft hands reached around to cup and massage his aching cock. Vaughn licked tirelessly as Zed rocked back and forth in his hands. Saliva and cum coating his ass and the tongue that teased at his hole. It was nothing like he’d ever felt before, and soon enough Zed found himself choking and spilling over in the other mans hand.

The heat pulled away from his rear and trailed down his balls and up the shaft of his dick until Vaughn’s tongue found his tip and started lapping up the cum that leaked down. He drew back, and pressed it again into Zed’s gaping hole, shoving gobs of the mans sperm in with his own.

He continued, drawing out the orgasm as long as he could, Zeds legs shaking on either side of him. All the while the doctor considered just how he would get Vaughn back for humiliating him like this.


	2. Paragraph drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even shorter one shot stories for writing practice.  
> The one inspired the first fic in this series

Kama-Sutra

Back arched in a graceful C, knees tucked on either side of his ears even Glad had no idea he could bend like this. He drew in a sudden shaky breath, face flushing at the sudden intrusions. He gave the book some credit, he’d never felt Vaughn so deep before, his lovers formidable length filling parts of him he never knew were empty.

There was a tugging at his loins and Glad gasped again, in unison with his partner this time who just felt every muscle clench around his dick.

“Shit Glad…” Came his dry throated voice, and Glad blinked up at the man above him. Strong hands found hips and Vaughn rocked into him drawing out more quiet whimpers; lips met, Glads knees locking over Vaughns shoulders. Each thrust had him shaking and gasping into his lips until he found release in the palm of his husbands hand.

-

Height Difference

Vaughn pressed his hand in between the older mas shoulder blades, holding him down against the table. Now that he had Zed where he wanted him he was suddenly aware of his certain… Short comings. The doctor growled impatiently and Vaughn was finding it hard to concentrate as it was, without the man wiggling his hips like that.

“Careful…” Vaughn started, trying to buy time “You’re starting to look desperate.” He strained up on his toes but it was no use, the man was still a good head taller.

“Yer fault…” Zed grumbled from the table. “Fuckin tease,” He cussed, trying to thrust back against him. Vaughn silenced him with a slick finger against his hole, but it wasn’t long before Zed was struggling against him again, twisting to see what was taking so long.

“Cut the shit kid, you know i’m more then ready…”

-

Pet Play

Glad sat, knees spread wide, one hand raised to his cheek in a loose fist to better represent a paw. Every movement made him jingle thanks to the ears, collar and tail her wore all adorned with tinkling bells.

He cocked his head to the side at Vaughn and puffed out his chest, showing off the adorable cat shaped window on the front of his top. He lowered the paw, and crawled in a small circle, bowing forward to give his husband a better view of the kitten panties and how they fit so snugly around the bulge in them.

Vaughn sat speechless for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor. He tugged at the collar around his own neck before shaking his butt and pouncing on the other man.

Glad shrieked, giggling and hissing playfully, batting at the other mans scruffy chin.

“Bad dog~” He smiled and Vaughn dove between the older mans legs, letting out playful growls and barks.

“No!- don’t! Ha-” Glad struggled against him, bells jingling wildly and furry tails flailing. They wrestled on the bed until Vaughn ended up on top, Glad bent over under him and the butt end of his panties between Vaughn’s teeth, pulled straight back, exposing him.

Silence filled the room as both men looked toward the now open door where [insert character] was standing, speechless.


	3. Slow Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A?? Slow sex??? Vaughnstone fic.

Vaughn pressed into him, already panting. His dick twitched as the warmth swallowed him up and his eyebrows knitted together. He gave Glad a few heart beats to adjust before he started moving in and out of him at a hurried pace.   
“W-wait! Wait!” Glad protested, shoving his hands between them, making Vaughn stop, a bit reluctantly he’d admit.  
“S-slow down…” he almost pleaded, staring up at him with wide brown eyes.  
“What’s the rush..?” He asked giving him an awkward, lopsided smile.  
Vaughn blinked down at him, letting his knees settle into the bed.  
He was right… sex was so rushed lately it was like a race to the finish line, neither of them taking the time to really enjoy it. Well that was going to change tonight. Vaughn sunk down to his elbows, chest brushing chest as each breath made them sink and swell. A hand found its way into Glad’s hair, a soft smile spreading across his lips.  
“Like this..?” He whispered, rolling his hips in long deliberate movements, sinking deep inside him and pulling back out just as slowly.  
The Aussies mouth fell open, eye rolling back a bit and a delectable sound escaping his throat.  
Vaughn just smiled and nodded, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He pressed kisses up and down his throat, thrusting back in, just as slow, just as firm.  
How had he never thought of this before? Like fast somehow equaled better; when in reality… he’d never felt so good fucking someone. The fact that Glad had time to tighten up again before Vaughn got around to plunging back in, made it worth it enough. The sounds he made because every thrust seemed unexpected only made it better.  
Long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in and Vaughn let them. Low moans brushed the skin of Glad’s neck, making him shudder under him.  
“Mmn- fuck… Vaughn-” he gasped, nails digging into his back and Vaughn pushed his hands under him, holding him firmly there too.  
“I love you-” he gasped, so quiet it was barely heard over the subtle creaking in the spring mattress.  
But Vaughn’s ear was pressed close to Glad’s mouth and the hushed words filled him like the biggest secret. He held them for a bit, rocking in and out of him just one more time before responding in his own hushed voice.  
“I love you too…”  
Arms snaked around his back, legs tighten around his waist until he was locked in a tight hug, burried deep inside his love. And he felt his cheeks warm at the embrace, returning it just as warmly.  
They lay still for a while, breathing rugged in each other’s ears. Sticky and warm with sweat.  
Vaughn’s heart thudded hard in his chest, and he felt through his ribcage, Glads doing the same.  
It was the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced. And he wondered for a second, if it was true. If two people could really synchronize heartbeats. And he tried to concentrate really hard to see if they were.  
His concentration was broken when Glad loosened his grip and Vaughn pulled away to look at him. Overwhelmed as he often was with how much he loved this man. Overwhelmed with how lucky, how happy he was.  
He couldn’t put it into words so he used his mouth for something more practical, kissing. And he used his hips to convey another sort of message.  
Lips parted and tongue slid over tongue. Vaughn rolled his hips in time to every drawn out moan and gasp. Pace quickening, though nowhere near how he normally was. The protest of sheets was just background noise now to all the moans spilling out of their mouths. Stiffled only by how firmly they were pressed together.  
He felt Glad clench everywhere. Legs squeezing around him, breath hitching and Vaughn felt it too. Knew he was close for so long now, the slowed pace making it all the more arousing and all the easier to hold back his orgasm.  
Feeling Glad lose himself under him though made it near impossible to hold it in. He closed a fist around Glad’s member, jerking him in time to his thrusts, a little harder now, and it took mere seconds before familiar sounds were pouring out of the scientist.  
“Oh- god Vaughn- I’m-” and that’s all he needed to hear. Hips stuttered and he just focused on pushing himself as deep as he could, riding out his orgasm.  
He felt Glad clench at every thrust, felt his dick throb in his hand as the brunet painted his stomach. He could hardly focus on fucking him through it let alone keep stroking him. But Glad dug his heels in and rocked back and up into Vaughn’s hand, making it all the more fantastic when he let himself spill over the edge. He trembled, throbbing inside him, feeling wet heat clench and slide over him as Glad kept the pace until they were both empty. Still and panting.   
He waited a few heart beats before sinking slowly into his husband, lifting and sinking with every heave of breath, a smile pulling at his cheeks.


	4. Jet Lag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad crying thing don't even ask  
> Vaughnstone

It wasn’t actually the jet lag. Wasn’t actually the guilt or the pills that had him so… unbalanced. But those were the excuses he was going to use.  
Excuses that he muttered under his breath, before accepting an eager kiss from his loving husband and drug himself to bed.  
Despite exhaustion he didn’t sleep. And his initial reluctance when Gladstone crawled into bed with him slowly ebbed away into quiet uncertainty.  
He did his best to act normal, arms threaded through arms, legs tangled together, silence kept only respectfully of the other who might be sleeping.  
Warm kisses to his neck were what shocked him out of his thoughts initially, the hand creeping into the front of his boxers didn’t help. He could have ignored it, pretended to be asleep. But boners were hard to stifle and- ah hell with it, he thought, blinking his eyes open to look at the pining man.  
They were both needy, both lonely, he wasn’t going to lie, but nobody really asked so neither of them had to admit much of anything. The way their mouths crashed together in a hot mess spoke volumes about just how much they needed this anyways.  
Vaughn could almost feel the uncertainty bleed into everything he did. Every soft caress of the skin, every labored breath. Teeth knocked together clumsily, not out of eagerness, but because of a man who suddenly had no idea how to kiss.  
He almost felt virgin, hands shaking as he pushed his husband into the mattress, heart catching in his throat as he eased himself into him. Soft moans pooled out between the two, and they stifled them with each others mouths, as if anyone would hear them.  
Vaughn kissed and groaned and rolled his hips, he listened to the hushed whispered guidance from Glad to go faster, harder, slower. He grabbed his hips and bucked into him as hard as he could, and pressed his forehead against his chest rolling his hips painfully slow and most of all, he tried not to think.  
He was so focused on his every movement it took a soft touch to his cheek for him to realize the man under him and grown still and quiet, it took a worried look and a tentative touch to his cheek for him to realize his face was wet.  
“Are you… crying?”


	5. A BAD FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BAD FIC  
> based on the idea that Zed has split personalities Zed and Ned  
> Ned does unspeakable things and  
> its sad. Don't read this if ur here to get horny  
> Unless rape/strangling does that for you otherwise proceed as you would.

It was nice. Really nice. The warmth around him as he moved in and out, the quiet moans of the young doctor under him. His face red and bashful doing little more than turning him on that much more.  
He ran a hand down Vaughn’s cheek, pushing his hands away from his face so he can get a better look.  
“God yer so…” He trails off, distracted by his face, hand pausing just beside his jaw and he’s about to continue when things go black. He tries to fight through it, fear welling up in his chest. He wobbles, falling forward, and catches himself, pulling himself back.  
The fog clears and he’s horrified at what he sees. His hands are closed around the smaller mans throat, he can feel it all, his hips thrusting, too hard, too fast into the mans small fragile body. He hears the cries, the gentle pleas, muted like he’s under water. And he’s powerless to stop it.  
Even though Vaughns words are quiet, he can hear everything Ned says, everything he says with his voice, feel everything he does with his body. And its sickening, makes his stomach churn, makes him fight that much harder to get out.  
Ned’s got a firm hold on his body though, and the fact he’s enjoying himself so much seems to make it harder. He watches and listens as Ned whispers nasty things to the man he so dearly cares about. Describes to him in gruesome detail how he’s going to kill him, cut him open, fuck him, and kill him all while Zed watches. He sees the fear on Vaughn’s face, sees him struggle against him, and now he’s angry.  
He pushes, harder, fighting for control even though he’s exhausted. He has to get control though, has to, for Vaughn.  
Things go black again, and its quiet, his ears are ringing, and slowly his hearing returns. He hears sniffling, heavy breaths, and then his vision comes back.  
He stares down at Vaughn, eyes catching the bruises on his throat and then the tears in his eyes. He sniffs again, and it’s clear he’s trying to look brave. But he’s shaking. Shaking so badly.  
Zed feels himself break, and he crumbles, falling against Vaughn with tears in his eyes. He can’t seem to say anything besides “sorry.” and when Vaughn hugs him it only seems to make it worse.


	6. A better fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like a follow up of that last one?  
> Some sweet?? aftercare? showering

Hot water ran down his spin, reawakened the sting of burning skin. Reminding him of what was done. A smile played at his lips when he heard the tug of the shower curtain, he didn’t have to look to know who it was. When calloused hands found his hips he leaned back into the touch, humming sweetly.  
There was silence, a thumb or a finger traced over a bruise and made him bite his lip, made his heart pound in his chest. The good kind of hurt.  
“’m’sorry…” It was the quiet apology that made Vaughn’s heart stop. He squirmed, turned to face Zed, eyes wide, soft palms going to cup his cheeks.  
“W-what? Why..?”  
“I hurt ya…” The doctor wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t tear his eyes away from the marks and bruises left on hips, thighs, shoulders, throat. Blooming across pale skin like proof, and Zed swallowed back the gut twisting sense of pleasure. Ned’s pleasure. A sickening shadow of a voice that had egged him on all night, had screamed in protest when Zed asked to stop.  
And as much as Vaughn had been enjoying himself, as much as he would have loved to continue, the hurt and fear in the doctor’s eyes were enough to convince him. So they stopped. And Vaughn covered him with kisses, light caresses on the neck, through his hair and took the lead.  
He rode him slow and soft, watching every sweet facial expression of ecstasy that Zed had to offer. And it didn’t have to be rough, it didn’t have to be painful for him to moan and cry and clench around him. And Zed would take lead, pulling him down on top of him, hips bucking up, matching pace with the younger man’s orgasm- until they lay there, breathless and sticky.  
And Vaughn would kiss his scarred mouth like he did now, and the kiss screamed “I forgive you” was coated with “It’s okay” and topped with the sweetest “I love you.”  
He leaned against him, water running down his spine, reawakening the sting of burning skin. Reminding Zed, he was loved.


	7. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pre Zed/Vaughn voyeurism  
> Back in the good ol days when Zed refused to acknowledge Vaughn's crush HAHA good times :'^)

Vaughn stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of hushed voices. He’d just stopped by to annoy Zed, like usual, but he couldn’t find him. So of course he crept deeper into clinic, thinking he’d check the back, or the doctor’s room.  
Of course, normally he would have called out and announced his presence when he heard voices, but normally voices were not preceded by moans.  
He recognized a deeper, more guttural sound to be Zed’s voice and knew instantly he should leave. But curiosity, and just a bit of selfish lust, drove him forward.  
He was hard before he even reached the door, the sound’s Zed was making too appealing for him not to get off on and the sight he was greeted with was not a disappointing one.  
Zed was tied down to the bed, Nat’s hands and mouth roaming over his body, touching, teasing, eliciting those beautiful sounds. Vaughn felt a pang of envy toward her, and an equally big one toward Zed. But most of all he was just really, really turned on.  
He palmed himself through his pants breathing harder as he watched through the crack in the door. It wasn’t long before his hand slipped into his pants and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He worked the button off his trousers, right hand still stroking himself desperately in the confined space. They gave eventually and he was able to pull himself free, wrapping his hand around himself properly now.  
It never even occurred to him that he could get caught, or that what he was doing was insanely creepy. He just knew that he’d probably never get to see Zed like this again, never be presented with such a perfect opportunity so fulfill one of his weird ass fetishes.  
He leaned against the door frame, sinking to his knees and kept his eyes locked on the scene playing out in front of him. He knew Nat was the dominating type, but he was still surprised by the whole thing. More so by the way Zed reacted to it all. He took note of the way Nat’s touched the doctor, what drew out the more delightful sounds, and soon he was imagining himself amongst them.  
A tangle of limbs, legs spread, Zed thrusting into him from behind; a fist full of Vaughn’s hair, shoving him into Nat. He would eat her happily, lap at her like a good dog, until she was cumming in his mouth. And Zed could watch it all. Watch Natalie writhe and moan, watch until he was spilling into Vaughn too. He’d let them use him until they were totally satisfied, and not ask for a thing in return.  
He lost himself in the fantasy, eyes squeezing shit and he cursed under his breath as he felt himself get close. He glanced at the couple again, catching sight of Zed’s red face, his desperate, throbbing member and his hand stuttered over himself. One more breathy groan from the doctor was all it took to send him over the edge.  
Toes curled and he inhaled quietly, thick ropes of cum pumping out of him and dripping down his hand.  
He rode out his orgasm, head bowed, cheeks burning with shame and he slumped, lowing his bum to the floor. He sat, panting trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking pulling something like this.


	8. VAUGHNXCOPPY LEMON BOYXROBOT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke fic I wrote about that time Vaughn fell in love with Coppy the Tumblr april fools day joke from like.... the stone age

Warning! lemon boyxrobot dont like don’t read!

Vaughn touched his computer screen sensually, Coppy was just too hot! he loved the way the little light in his mouth danced around and the papers from his slots stacked themselves so perfectly.

he was in love with Coppy, and he new it was wrong but it felt so right. He put his hard dicker in his hand and moaned

“Oh Coppy, you are so beautiful and perfect and smart and you know all about spread sheets and important business numbers and these are all things I love also,” he said, starting to jerk his member.

Coppys ai eyes flicker toward him and he knew what he was going to say before the tiny popup appeared on his screen.

“Hi! I’m Coppy! How can I help you today?”

“Ooooh!” Vaughn moaned very loudly and orgasmed right there, showering his laptop in hot sticky sperms. It was the best orgasm of his life.

“I love you Coppy,” He whispered rubbing his screen.

Even though he didnt answer, he knew he loved him too.


	9. Blowjob from his hubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh  
> Vaughn gets a blowjob  
> from his hubby?

Vaughn wasn’t expecting it. Was never expecting it. Glad would just suddenly get into a mood, and his pants would be getting torn open, sometimes in the most public of places. The kitchen wasn’t exactly a “danger” zone, but since Caitlin had started living with them, sex there had sort of become a “no no”.  
This meant nothing of course, to Gladstone, as he pulled Vaughn from silky boxers. It was Sunday, his genitals were getting some special treatment today. Sunday also meant no school, which means their Daughter was only a room away (assuming she was even home).  
The accountant stiffed a groan as Glad jerked him erect roughly, sliding him into his mouth as soon as he was half hard. Vaughn tried to protest, jerking his hips back and even pulling at Glads hair. But it was so hard when he was enveloped in warm wet goodness. He gave in eventually, his efforts to tear the other off only seemed to make him more determined anyways and he leaned his back against the counter moaning into his palm.  
He wanted so badly to look down, to watch his husband swallow him down and pull away in trails of spit, but he kept his eyes, half lidded on the hallway. It wouldn’t be the first time Cait caught them breaking the “No sex in the Kitchen” rule. Not to mention he was already having a hard time holding himself and he knew watching would only make him cream himself like a little girl.  
It felt good though. Felt great. Glad’s mouth was amazing. Clumsy, yes. Inexperience, maybe a bit. But mostly it was wonderful, and Vaughn could tell he was picking up a few tricks from him. Sticking his tongue out to get it deeper, pushing it against the roof of his mouth to avoid his gag reflex, sucking lightly on the tip- Shit. He was already close.  
He let his eyes close, one hand burying itself in Glads hair desperately, bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
“G-glad, I-I” He hoped that had been warning enough, though he had a minor moment of panic when the older man didn’t pull away. His face reddened and leaned over him hips stuttering as he spilled into his mouth.  
After a few long seconds, Gladstone finally pulled away; slowly, mouth open, a thin rope of semen dangling between his lips. God he was baiting him so hard right now…  
Vaughn sighed, closed his eyes and grabbed Glad’s chin, pulling him into a kiss, licking his mouth clean.


	10. Not So Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage Vaughnstone

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened: one minute he was explaining vectors, and the next he was leaning forward to kiss him. It wasn’t meant to be anything more then a simple peck on the lips, but when Glad didn’t pull away, and Vaughn couldn’t bring himself to either, it became the most intense kiss either of them ever hard.

He’d been imagining this moment ever since he’d first met him; three months ago in the front row of math class. It had taken him two months to ask him out, a week to hold his hand and another week to finally kiss him. And now that he was here he didn’t want it to end.

Thankfully Glad seemed to feel the same way because he adjusted his position, turning his body so they could face each other. Vaughn reached up to cup Glad’s cheek, coaxing his mouth open shyly and before he knew it their tongues were sliding over each other with clumsy inexperience. He’d never kissed before, and he would have been embarrassed about it had he not known the same went for Glad.

The feeling was euphoric, and just a little bit gross. Wet, slimy, and he tried not to think about the germs. He focused instead on the taste. Tea, bitter, with a hint of sweet honey that made his head spin. Vaughn pulled the back of Glad’s neck, forcing their mouths together more. Teeth bumped, braces against braces and Glad let out a quiet moan.

Vaughn felt his cheeks burn with blush at the sound and he tried to illicit more. His tongue ran over the roof of Glad’s mouth, across the back of his front teeth and Glad was grabbing his shirt moaning more in response. Out of breath, Vaughn pulled away, tilting his head to the other side and they both inhaled quickly before lips met again. The kiss drew on, homework long forgotten on the desk as desperate sounds filled the air, quiet, and careful. Vaughn was hyper aware of the fact his father could come in at any moment and he listened attentively for any sound of movement outside his room. Every creak of the stair, groan of the house made him tense and adrenaline coursed through him making the act all the more exciting. The adrenaline only fed growing arousal in the pit of his stomach and he fought for control over it; failing magnificently with every sound Glad made against him.

He wanted to stay here, like this, for eternity. Wanted to forget that Gladstone, him, and this, was forbidden. He was tired of tiptoeing around corners, pulling away from each other when his dad entered the room, not being able to touch or hold hands in public in case someone who knew them saw. All these precautions, he hated them. He wanted to touch him, be close to him all the time, just like this. Wanted it so badly he found himself whimpering when Glad pulled away, his eyes blinked open, and he looked at him dazed and a bit confused. Glad didn’t speak, just grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him up out of the chair and toward the bed.

“Oh?” Vaughn tried to sound casual, like it was no big deal, but his voice cracked with nervousness and it sort of ruined the effect. Glad’s knees hit the bed and he fell back pulling Vaughn down on top of him yanking him into another kiss. Vaughn’s initial reaction was panic, only sixteen he had absolutely no experience in bed with someone. He’d only touched a girls boob once, at a party, after which he got ill and threw up on her shirt… It wasn’t something he liked to remember. But as the kiss grew more heated and his mind started spinning he started caring less and less. Glad’s lips occupied his every thought, he bit and sucked at them eliciting beautiful sounds from him that Vaughn replied to with his own quiet groans. He was barely aware of his growing erection, only realizing when he pants grew too tight to accommodate it and he was about to pull his hips away when Glad arched up against him.

They both let out sharp, surprised gasps at the contact, erection on erection. Both shocked the other was sporting, as well as how good it felt. Vaughn rubbed down on him. Jeans protesting as they grinded together, far too tight on either boy as they rutted against each other like animals. Erections rubbed together, held back teasingly by the constraints of their pants; making them press harder, more desperately, neither of them ready, nor willing to stop and take their pants off.

Glad moaned loud and open mouthed against Vaughns lips and Vaughn hurried to shut him up with another kiss. He was getting way too loud, and with his father just down stairs Vaughn couldn’t risk them getting caught. The problem now though was that Glad was moaning into his mouth, tongue wet as it pushed past his. Tiny vibrations shot straight down to Vaughn’s cock making it hard to concentrate, and the way Glad was grinding up against his was not doing much to remedy the situation.

Vaughn panted hard rolling his hips into Gladstone’s and he was pulled from his euphoria as the other began to shudder underneath him. Glad grabbed at Vaughn’s hair and shirt, moans turning into whimpers and then gasps. His hips stuttered against Vaughn’s and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He leaned back, watching Glad’s face screw up in waves of pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, face red as he panted and shivered under him. Another jerk, jeans against jeans and the sight of Glad’s orgasm brought Vaughn over the edge. His head came down on his shoulder and he bucked forward, Glad’s legs wrapping around his hips making it impossible to pull away, not that he wanted to.

He whimpered against the brits shoulder as hot ropes of cum soaked the front of his pants, dick throbbing as each wave of his orgasm was pumped out. He rubbed against him weakly, riding out his release listening to the soft whimpers of his boyfriend. His arms gave out and Glad’s legs loosened from around Vaughn’s waist, letting him collapse down on top of him. He made a face at the uncomfortable wet that had begun to run down his leg, panting until the silence was broken by a small and breathy:

“Holy shit bruv…”


End file.
